Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines, and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Consequently, shrewd operators strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available because such machines attract frequent play and, hence, increase profitability to the operator. Accordingly, in the competitive gaming machine industry, there is a continuing need for gaming machine manufacturers to produce new types of games, or enhancements to existing games, which will attract frequent play by enhancing the entertainment value and excitement associated with the game.
One concept that has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is that of a “secondary” or “bonus” game, which may be played in conjunction with a “basic” game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Such a bonus game produces a significantly higher level of player excitement than the basic game because it provides a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and is accompanied by more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio.
Most types of enhancement, however, have focused primarily on visual effects. For example, gaming machines may include various types of displays for displaying different images in an “attract mode” to stir interest in players. And, the visual effects of the game features, such as reels and symbols, have been changed to be more attractive.
On the other hand, the audio effects of gaming machines have been limited by the processing capability of the gaming machine. While player appeal features related to audio effects have provided some enhanced excitement to gaming machines, there is a continuing need to develop new audio effect features for gaming machines to satisfy the demands of players and operators. Preferably, such new features will further enhance the level of player excitement.
In one commonly used system architecture, the main control module has a main CPU for operating the gaming machine and includes a digital signal processor (DSP) for processing audio data. The main control module also includes the memory device for storing the audio data, which the DSP processes. The processed audio data is converted to analog audio signals that are amplified external to the main control board and transmitted to the audio speakers. This existing system architecture presents some limitations regarding the audio performance of the gaming machine. For example, increasing audio processing capabilities ultimately decreases other processing necessary to operate the gaming machine. Further, as the main control module must be secure, one cannot easily modify the audio components and changes may require regulatory approval.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned problems while producing an enhanced audio experience.